


I'll be Bella's doctor

by Dionysus_lover



Series: Joker (DCU) × OFC [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Corporal Punishment, Crimes & Criminals, Escape, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Hospital Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Joker (DCU) Angst, Murder, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_lover/pseuds/Dionysus_lover
Summary: In the end Batman captures Joker and everyone is convinced that they got rid of him. Joker has no desire to be bored inside a psychiatric hospital for the rest of his life. Right in the hospital he meets his next toy, Bella Zmith. What he doesn't know is that Arabella is insane, but she is clever: this is why she will foment his deep obsession, perhaps the closest thing to love he has ever experienced in his life.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Character(s), Joker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Joker (DCU) × OFC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688860
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Love at First Sight

Patient 1313  
Name: Arabella  
Surname: Zmith  
Date of birth: 09/09/1988  
Place of birth: Gotham City  
Diagnosis: GAD accompanied by violent demonstrations, in conditions of derealization.  
Prognosis: temporary imprisonment in Arkham Asylum.

Arabella had stopped counting time. Initially, when she entered Arkham, her generalized anxiety disorder was so violent that it forced her to take hours into account, so she had her nails cut into the walls of her room. Now she didn't. 

Doctors said she was making progress, but Arabella knew she actually wasn't. She simply understood that there, in the hospital, nothing was under her control and she had to surrender to reality. She was crazy, mad, a freak. 

They had kept her tied up for a while when she arrived. Her panic attacks made her extremely aggressive. Then the drugs had slowly sedated her and now she could boast of only having to take a few drops of Valium, in addition to the daily sessions with the psychiatrist. Anyway, beyond what the doctors said, Arabella knew she was still listed as "dangerous for herself and for others", therefore she would still remain there, only God still knew how long. 

By now she knew Arkham as if it had always been her home, but even if she had always behaved well in that hospital, they were no longer delicate with her. However, she had gained her advantages, the best of all being access to news. 

Nina, one of the canteen waitresses, a young and rather silly girl, had become attached to Arabella because, after all, she was kind, shy and calm. When Arabella had pleaded with her to let her know something about the outside world, Nina had started to putting cuttings of newspaper articles under her plate. 

So Arabella learned about the Joker. She hadn't commented, also because she shouldn't have been aware of it, but she had been interested in the matter. That guy, as the newspapers described him, must have been a schizophrenic, or a madman suffering from a violent post-traumatic disorder, a Machiavellian serial killer, but Arabella had her doubts. She was crazy yes, but she was intelligent, she had excellent education and could read between the lines. No, the guy knew what he was doing. He was not crazy, he was an anarchist and although the newspapers wanted to pass him off as a lunatic, Arabella had understood that the guy had a purpose. 

Batman would catch him, she knew this too. Perhaps Joker would have let himself be taken, perhaps he would have been really overwhelmed by the army, but he wouldn't have concluded everything with his death: he would have missed the show he had directed himself. Arabella would wait for him in Arkham.

Patient 7307  
Name: Unknown  
Surname: Unknown  
Date of birth: Unknown  
Place of birth: Unknown  
Diagnosis: narcissistic personality disorder, possible post-traumatic disorder, possible schizophrenia  
Prognosis: life imprisonment

It was the most exhilarating thing that could happen in the end and, moreover, he hadn't foreseen it either! 

He had not seen Batman, but he could imagine the face, in his head he saw him despair in the face of the raw and sincere reality of the facts: the madness and corruptibility of men are like gasoline, gunpowder and dynamite, they cost little but they have an immediate effect and work well. 

Joker laughed, laughed and laughed until he lost his breath as they dragged him through the corridors of Arkam. He hadn't thought about what would happen when they brought him there, but he knew that eventually he would have to find a way to survive there, in Arkham, which he didn't like. 

He didn't like it. Neither. A. Little. 

But on the other hand he didn't care much, because he hadn't thought about it yet. He let himself be dragged (literally, he decided not to take a single step, he was laughing and he didn't want to focus on anything else) towards his cell.

It was late at night when he arrived in Arkam, they certainly would not have bothered to wash and change him at that hour. He would have spent the sleepless night in a white cell first, lying on a far too comfortable bed for his habits. At list his beautiful makeup would remain mostly intact, he had worked so hard! So much. 

That night had been special: a special date with his special bat. Batsy and all his rules... He started laughing again, thinking about how he had been unable to kill him. Maybe it was Batman who needed a little stay at Arkham Asylum to cure all his insecurity complexes! 

They stopped in front of the guardhouse on the floor on which his cell was located, Joker pretended not to pay attention. He turned, looking across the corridor. 

There, facing the square window of her cell, Arabella stood and inscrutable. 

Joker looked at her, bending his head slightly to the right, his gaze darkening. He licked his lips in that sudden gesture he used to do and then spoke. Or rather, he mimicked the words he wanted to say to her. 

Arabella, who was attentive and clever, observed him. "Why so serious?" she read on his mouth before they started dragging him again.


	2. Devil in Fabula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First meeting between Arabella and Joker. They meet in the canteen and he is curious to see more of his new toy.

For two weeks Joker didn't get out of his cell, or at least he didn't get out unless escorted by the attendants in order to take him to the bathroom or in the interview room for meetings with the psychiatrist. He hadn't been given the freedom to eat, wash or carry out "socially acceptable" activities in the common areas.

Arabella wasn't surprised, indeed. She was expecting it. A dangerous criminal... it wouldn't have been enough to behave well for a dozen days. Arabella had already felt lucky to have been able to look him in the face.

The make-up was melting on his cheeks and his red smile hid something more, something she hadn't noticed in the newspapers. She wished she knew what it was. She hadn't been able to explain what color his eyes could be, because the only thing she had seen was black. Then she had followed the movement of his lips. She understood what those marks he had covered with red makeup were: scars. "Interesting" she thought. Only later she picked up on his mimed words: "Why so serious?" Arabella hadn't moved a muscle. She kept looking at him until they took him away.

Then, the next day, they took him to the showers, or at least they tried. Arabella heard the door of that cell open and immediately looked out the window. Just then Joker passed in front of her. He winked. Arabella couldn't believe it. For a moment she was stunned, then she thought: they were taking him to the showers, someone like him, who made the mask his own identity... he would never have accepted to be seen without makeup. Not by these people, at least. She laughed when she saw the attendants, white as corpses, take him back to the guardhouse and immediately order that the patient was treated first by the psychiatrist. Joker turned to her and Arabella... made him understand that she had been impressed. She raised an eyebrow and nodded, then she decided to reciprocate. She pulled a pack of cigarettes and one match from the elastic of her trousers. Just as Joker looked at her, Arabella ignited the match and started smoking. No, it was not allowed to consume any type of product that wasn't introduced and distributed by the hospital, but Arabella had her own methods. Not that cigarettes were as important as the means of lighting them.

Joker liked the fire, that guy had a great desire to see the world burn. In fact Arabella, again, was not surprised when looking at her and seeing her light that cigarette, Joker showed a pleased smile, soon transformed into a thunderous laugh. She never saw him again, but she was convinced that in the end they had given up and had given him his make-up set.

Arabella had started counting the days, but no longer engraved lines on the walls. She kept the count in mind. One day, at lunchtime, she stopped to talk to Nina again, while she served her food accompanied by the usual newspaper article.

"This is the sixteenth day since the clown came" she said, watching the soup that floated in the bowl that Nina had just passed her.

"Yes, but he hasn't been seen yet" the girl said, once again demonstrating her naivety.

"Amen" Arabella replied, feigning disinterest, "did you bring me anything new, darlin'?" she asked as Nina prepared to serve her fruit and water.

"You will never believe it," she said, whispering and looking around a little before speaking, "but Batman is... gone! They say he killed five people to get to the Joker, perhaps the remorse was too much."

Arabella was quite surprised, but her amazement soon concentrated on something else. "Here, talk about the devil..." Nina commented, before beginning to serve another patient. Arabella turned and didn't believe her eyes. Joker entered the canteen, still covered in make-up and escorted by the attendants who freed him from the handcuffs to allow him to use himself.

Arabella smiled, trying not to get noticed, she took her seat. She had just taken a single sip of water when he sat exactly opposite her. He didn't even introduce himself. She looked at him impassively for a split second before asking him "Why are you here?"

He stifled the laugh and leaned forward. "They say I have a _narcissis **t** ic personali **t** y disorder_" he replied, underlining the "t" of each word, then he licked his lips before continuing "but shut me up in a hospital... You see, it was... Yes, eigh **t** een days ago. I blew one up. Bad idea to close me in a hospital. The _wors **t**_ ".

Arabella smiled slightly. The joke was macabre, but it was sincere, so it was fun. He nodded biting the apple.

"I was referring to the canteen" she replied. Joker mischievous and backward smile.

"People... See doll, everyone has _rules_ , until they are forced to break them. I'm ahead of the curve" he said, and again he repeated that gesture. Arabella nodded again. Joker didn't miss a beat, even now that he was in there.

"You're not crazy" he said finally, and Joker became frighteningly serious. He looked her in the eye as if she were the one to understand now.

"No I'm not" he replied, returning to approach her "No. I'm. **Not** ".

Arabella almost didn't move. Slowly, extremely slowly, she lifted the bowl and crumpled the newspaper, then ran her hand under the table, where the Joker's hands were.

"Open your hand" she said, he hesitated for a long time. "You could kill me here and now if you wanted to, so don't pretend you're afraid" she continued and he smiled again.

"Oh oh ah oh doll I, uh, I'm not afraid" he replied "I'm... fascinated" and with this Arabella felt his hand open on his knee. She gave him the paper and, before getting up to leave, she said to him: "It will make you laugh so much".  
She was right. Joker laughed all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked.


	3. Patient 7303

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker thinks about the whole situation, and Arabella talks about Joker with her doctor during a psychiatric visit.

He had laughed all night. Initially because the thought of Batman, the great Bat-man, who hides and blames himself for Dent's murders was too much, too funny. 

That insect subspecies had blamed himself for avoiding seeing the people of Gotham send the city to pieces. Ha ha ha, he had been so afraid that those hypocritical little worms might lose control that he preferred to avoid testing them altogether. Otherwise he would have had to prove him right and... He would have gone mad-ah! Uh ha oh oh ha ha ha. 

Then it made him feel depressed. He hadn't killed Batman, but it was as if Harvey had done it, who was his creature so... 

He had started laughing again because, now that he was in Arkham, he had a whole new place to play, at least for a while. Then, thinking about Arkham, he couldn't help thinking about that uh, baby doll. 

The girl was young, but she was smart... The matches! Oh, the matches. He hadn't had a matches pack in his hands for... weeks. When he saw them in the hand of that doll, uh, how difficult it had been to refrain from having that door opened and rape her. Oh yes she would have been madly afraid. 

That thought made him laugh even more because the girl had to be really crazy. A Mad Hatter. And he liked her even more: she with her... newspapers, she had followed him. She had understood him. Impressively, he had managed to make himself understood by a madwoman. 

Very beautiful. Superb. She with her news-mania and nicotine addiction, so much so that she had to get them smuggled into the hospital... 

She had to have an anxiety problem. Violent anxiety. It was per-fect! She would have been his favorite game in Arkam.  
~~~  
"I was told that you came into contact with patient 7303" the psychiatrist said, while Arabella put out yet another cigarette butt on the table. 

No matter how hard they tried to seize them, they never figured out where they came from, so in the end they gave up and let her smoke.

"The patient... Who, sorry?"

"Joker, Miss Zmith"

"Oh... Oh, right. I guessed they had told you. Yes, but it was he who approached."

"Were you afraid? Did you feel intimidated or in danger?" 

Arabella thought about it for a while. She knew that if he wanted to, he could have killed her with the plastic fork that they had given her, but he hadn't. He had never been threatening with her, quite the contrary. He had been fascinated, in his own words... 

Arabella had wanted to believe it, she hadn't spoken so sincerely to anyone for three years. It had been liberating for the time that had lasted.

"No, I wasn't afraid" perhaps she would have liked to add that she had even liked Joker. He had made her laugh. She said nothing.

"Do you know that Joker is a dangerous terrorist?"

"Yup"

"Do you know that your proximity to the patient could question your progress in Arkham?"

Arabella smiled: "I told you, doctor. He was the one who approached me. Who knows, maybe I'm his next victim. Not that it really matters, since I will never get out of here". 

The doctor decided to focus the discussion again on the girl's self-injurious thoughts, as if she had never really thought of hurting herself.

Arabella laughed internally: no, Joker wouldn't do anything to her. She amused him and she enjoyed making him amused. They would have been interesting weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	4. Why so serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Joker meet again in the canteen and they play a game to get to know each other. But then the game takes a strange turn...

"Do ya like games, doll?"

The question interrupted her lunch and Arabella nearly choked on the water. Joker had stood next to her, hadn't taken anything to eat.

Arabella wasn't surprised, it wasn't to eat that he had been given permission to attend the canteen and she was sure that if he wanted, the clown could walk undisturbed through all the corridors of Arkham.

Arabella looked up and, without saying anything, with a gesture of the hand invited him to sit in front of her. Joker took a seat.

"Yes, I like games... Mr Joker" she replied and, on the appellation, he raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders, as if she had pleased his ego. He licked his mouth.

"So, I'm gonna guess things 'bout ya and you 'bout me... I begin. You are... anxiety sick! True or false? I say it, true! Ha ha, you are eating the same things you ordered yesterday, in the same yesterday's place, I bet you always carry the same brand of cigarettes, um?" Joker couldn't wait to see her explode.

Oh yes, he wanted to see the anguish destroy all her small world of futile certainties that had been built in that bird cage. He grabbed the apple and bit it, before putting it back in its place, well stained with red. He turned it towards her and showed her the bite, leaning towards her to take a closer look at that reaction.

Arabella's face turned red, red with anger. She squeezed the plastic knife so tightly in her hand that she broke it into several pieces and scratched herself. Fortunately, nobody noticed.

"You know, I expected it from you" Arabella commented summing up control "but I would like to kill you anyway".

"Have you already killed?" he asked, interested.

"Yes" she replied reluctantly but sincerely.

"TELL. ME."

Joker was more than fascinated, he was ecstatic. Arabella was perfect.

"I was in my favourite bar after work, as usual, and I had ordered my beer, as usual. I listened to the ten o'clock news. As. Usual" Arabella paused to catch the breath she thought she had lost "And these guys, these morons, they bother me. They annoyed me a little too much. I guess you know what a man can do to get a woman's attention... I don't know how, I don't remember, but when I recovered the two were on the ground. I had broken a bottle on the head of one of them and I had cut the other's throat with one piece of glass. I was covered in blood. It was disgusting. Next time I will bring a gun with me. But that was only the first time and the police believed in self-defense. I beat people for much less... ".

Joker had listened to her. Not like the psychiatrist, who looked at her as if she were a zoo beast, no. He had looked at it as if it had been a revelation, a divine light.

Joker had been, ah, amazed and even more. Oh yes, much more.  
He was sexually aroused.  
He hadn't felt his cock so hard for years.

Arabella was everything he had looked for, something that he had found in Batman, but that now he was looking for elsewhere: someone to break. Oh, it would have been so funny with her... He couldn't wait!

"It's up to me. Such a gentleman... You should have let me start the game."

"Do I look like a, uh, _gentleman_?" he replied, licking his lips as he watched hers.

"No," she replied, with a half smile "you look like a clown stumbled into a tub of muriatic acid." Joker laughed, but Arabella kept talking.  
"You look like a... I don't know, you're not crazy at all. You know exactly what you're doing."

"Oh oh baby I'm not an opportunist uh, I don't like _plans_."

"This doesn't change anything" replied Arabella, who had now become more calm and determined. She too had approached him. Now they could look each other closely. Nobody noticed that they were talking, they seemed just two madmen intent on studying each other.

"It doesn't mean you don't have a purpose" she continued, "and you make it happens trough... chaos, terror. I wonder why."

Joker smiled imperceptibly. If it had been anyone else he would have kept quiet, replied with one of his convoluted turns of words, he would have distanced himself, because the matter was becoming too... personal, but that girl, oh that girl. She amused him too much.

"I want... Here, look, they are all hypocrites. Their rules, their _morals_... You turn up their world a little and you will see that they are of no use. Everyone is **freaking** out! And so it is, **oh** , so funny" he replied.

Arabella could feel his breath on her face and it wasn't as nauseating as she had imagined it, it was only bitter, it tasted of chewed tobacco.

"I wonder if it's the same thing they did to you" she replied, trying her luck. Suddenly the Joker's gaze became frighteningly serious. "A bad day could have changed everything, isn't it? Their plans, their tortures... They did this to you and they have to pay" she continued making a sign of the scars on his face.

Joker didn't back away, but for the first time since he was there she didn't see him amused at all. It was time to get away from him before a big mess broke out.

She took the apple he had bitten and sank het teeth where he had bit too. Traces of red makeup stuck to her lips, drooling them a little with that color. Arabella swore and perjured herself that she saw his eyes glued for a moment on her marked mouth.

"Why so serious?" she asked before leaving with a big smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	5. Eye on the Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker's falling for Arabella and she has understood his game, but... She likes to play too.

Joker went back to his cell and had never felt so aroused and angry at the same time. His cock was tight in his underpants now, but he had a great desire to strangle that girl until her eyes burst like two balloons.

Yet, at the same time, he wanted to take that doll, crush her against a wall and touch her. Touch her like he had never touched a woman in his life. Not that he was a virgin, let's face it, but that didn't mean he had ever fucked a completely consenting woman.

People' fear excited him, but the girl excited him even more because, for once, it was him who had been afraid. Anger rose in his mind like an unstoppable wave.

He undressed, sat on the cot and began to masturbate powerfully: he squeezed his cock so much that it almost hurt him, but it was perfect like that. He wanted to feel that pain.

He had never been so freaking hard in his entire life. He just needed relief from the memory of those naughty eyes on him. She was wicked, she was mad and broken, she was fucking perfect. So young, such a fresh piece of flesh.

He thought of the little doll and that red-stained mouth: how beautiful it would have been wrapped around his cock, until he choked her.

He could already see those eyes fill with tears and beg him to let her breathe. The saliva would have slipped on her lips, he would have forced her to open her mouth to stick his cock all the way down her throat. He would have spit on her face, he would have marked her neck with his hand. He would have marked her as his.

He continued to move his hand up and down too quickly on the imposing length of his member, until he felt it burn and throb for a little relief. Soon that relief reached him.

The spurts of cum completely soiled the floor in front of the cot, his legs trembling with that powerful orgasm and a deep groan, perhaps more like a snarl, left his scarred mouth.

Oh, the girl would have been really complicate. She would have been the death of him. For the first time in a while he fell asleep tired, but quiet.  
~~~  
Arabella didn't wipe her mouth. She went back to her cell and lay down on the cot looking at the ceiling.

Mahogany. The Joker's eyes were mahogany colored. She had seen them up close and they were... beautiful, deep, sad.

But the Joker was not one of sentimentality, she would never have heard a single word from him about his mood. He was trying to scare her, to make her uncomfortable, to make her confess, but Arabella was smart. Madness no longer frightened her, it was just part of her.

Not that Joker liked it, but she was fine: after all, if she hadn't been able to restrain herself, she would have cut his throat with the fragments of the knife she had crumbled.  
It would have been a useless waste, especially because she... she liked him.

Oh he was a monster, no doubt, but he was interesting and made sense to exist. His life had a purpose, while hers... she had been locked up in Arkham and had stopped complaining for years.

She trembled at the thought of having been institutionalized, but no, she was not. She knew it, there was much more than what appeared in her.

She slid the tip of her index finger over her mouth, picking up some trace of that red make-up and licking it. That was the taste of the Joker. When she realized that thought she could not help but notice her completely wet panties, hidden under the gray pants.  
~~~  
The next day, when she arrived in the canteen, Joker was already there, only this time he was sitting in her place.

Arabella felt a blaze of anger: a remote part of her, the one that sometimes had taken over in those moments of disorder, wanted to jump on him and strangle him until she saw life slip out of his body, but that was Joker. Arabella had expected it.

As devastating as it was for her psychic tranquility, Arabella decided that she would get carried away in that game, would try her luck with her own limits. Nina blanched when, instead of the usual meal, Arabella ordered something different.

Pasta instead of broth, meat and potatoes instead of fish and salad and vanilla pudding instead of apple.

Arabella felt trembling at the thought, but when she was trying to compose herself before making a massacre. She went to sit in front of him in silence and, with a clenched fist under the table, began to eat.

"You are _too_ much fun" he commented. "See, I'm not _hurting you_ as everyone says, I'm helping you... get well."

Arabella looked up chewing the pasta. Maybe, maybe he wasn't entirely wrong. Arabella was leaving her aquarium and it made her feel herself again.

"Tell me Dr. Joker, what is my cure?" she asked him ironically. He laughed.

"Ya look **t** ense, bunny. Be **t** ya had someone ou **t** there, someone who **t** ook care of your _needs_ " Joker replied, raising his eyebrows without hiding his mischievous smile.

"What makes you think I don't have someone inside too?" she replied, with utmost seriousness.

Joker looked at the canteen door, where the attendant was standing, behind her. Now that Joker was turned in that direction, he could see how he looked at him: huh, _**huh**_ he wanted to kill him. Evidently Arabella was not exclusively his toy.

"It's the price of your cigarettes, isn't **it** doll?" Joker asked and Arabella again swore and perjured that she had seen a veil of redness emerge from his ruined makeup.

She nodded, without saying anything else, finished eating, greeted him kindly and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.


	6. A new brand of cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker kills the attendant who fucked his Arabella in exchange of cigarettes. Then Bella feels jealous because of doctor Quinzel...

Around eleven in the evening, on the same day, Arabella was awakened by the deaf sound of the alarm siren. She fidgeted: she couldn't see anything from the door of her cell. She only heard a racket, a couple of nurses screaming and the wheels of a stretcher that ran towards a cell a little further away. 

Arabella prayed that it wasn't Joker's cell. She pressed herself against the wall at the bottom of the cell and waited, crying. She waited until the door of her cell creaked and opened. 

A male nurse she had never seen before came in and looked at her for a moment, which seemed infinite to her. 

"Is he dead?" Arabella asked, realizing the madness of that question. Who had died? Why? How? Where and when? The nurse had to be confused. 

Instead he shook his head, as if he perfectly understood the question. He threw a package wrapped in newspaper on the cot, left and closed the door again. 

Arabella approached the package: as soon as she recognized the article she had given Joker a few days earlier, she smiled like a child. She wiped away her tears and gently opened the package. 

Inside there were cigarettes, obviously of a different brand than those she used to smoke. She shook her head, but didn't move, mainly because she found a playing card with them. A joker. It was proof that he was fine and Arabella was calm. She lit one of those cigarettes and she liked them even more than those she usually smoked.  
~~~  
She didn't see him for a week, the package had time to finish, but before she could complain, one of those days after lunch, on her bed there was a new package, of another brand still, accompanied by a other playing card. It was his business cards. 

Arabella was supposed to get rid of those playing cards, but she just couldn't do it. She hid one of them inside the foam mattress of the cot, while the other, the first, she decided to always carry it with her. She slipped it into her bra. She waited to see him come back and slowly realized she missed him.

Then came the day when he came back to the canteen. Arabella was getting used to the fact that he was completely unpredictable, she was not surprised when she saw him sitting in the opposite corner of the canteen. Straight shoulders and questioning gaze, but vaguely bored, as usual. She smiled and went to meet him forgetting about lunch.

"Did you kill him?" she asked him with a smile still on her lips.

He shrugged and licked his mouth: "Let's say that... He had a pencil, I did him a, uh, magic trick". Arabella laughed smugly.

"I like your cigarettes" she said.

"I know" he replied, approaching her.

"How did you convince them not to lock you in a padded cell for life, um?"

"My psychiatrist, doctor... What's her name? Ah yes, Quinzel. Harleen... Um, lovely blonde. It was too easy... She's falling in love with me. Ha ha oh ha oh." 

Arabella turned black with anger and Joker saw it. He saw the change of gaze in her eyes, he saw madness, he saw the fury, the thirst for blood. It was too much, too funny and at the same time... oh no, he hated to see her like that because of him, damn it. 

This just didn't work. This pity, this compassion. Disgusting. But now he was there, he was now at stake. "I missed you, Arabel-la" he said and then, without any warning, letting himself be carried away only by his irrepressible desire for chaos (for her, damn, for her, he wanted her as he had never wanted a woman in life his) he squeezed her thigh, just above the knee, under the table. 

He saw her jump for a moment, just enough to send him to the brink of true madness. He left her, stepped back, licking his lips. "See ya later, baby doll" he said, returning to himself just for the time needed to get up and walk away before seriously hurting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	7. Porcelain Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> Joker wants to have Arabella, she's his to play with, and she likes this kind of game. He finds a way to have her all to himself: Bella knows now there's no going back.

The yard time. Arabella had been entitled to it, thanks to the good conduct and progress attested by the psychiatrist. The doctor had made her understand that her proximity to Joker would make her lose those rights, but Arabella was not afraid of it. If Joker had wanted to see her he would have done so without the doctor's permission. 

That hour didn't change her week routine that much, but now that he was there... anything could happen. For the yard time each patient had to be accompanied, in handcuffs, by an attendant to the courtyard of the hospital dedicated to them: a triangle of mud and clouds. 

Arabella was ready to spend an hour under the gray sky of Gotham, but when it was the same "nurse" who brought her cigarettes opened her door, she understood that she would not reach the courtyard. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, while the attendant tied her wrists, but she got no answer. He took her by the arm and, without grace, dragged her to the end of the row of patients heading for the courtyard. 

They walked for a while following the procession, then the guy suddenly pushed her against the panic door that led to the emergency stairs. The first thing Arabella felt was the bitter cold that dominated those silent, narrow and faintly lit stairs. 

Then a pair of hands prevented her from tripping over her own feet. Arabella didn't need to turn to find out who he was. She had already recognized those hands, that smell of makeup and sweat, and that bitter tobacco breath she now felt on his neck. 

She was still tense, but she didn't want to live that moment with the violent anguish that tormented her every time something different happened to her. She abandoned herself in those arms and placed the back of her head on his shoulder. She heard his smothered and smug laughter. 

"I thought I'd let ya get rid of the handcuffs before ya got-ah pushed here" he said, "but no, this is much more fun." 

When he turned her over, Arabella realized that she had never been so close to him before. His scarred mouth was perfect, his dark eyes looked at her as if he was trying to understand what she was thinking. 

Everything seemed to be new to him. A woman, a so much younger woman, she was looking at him as if he was a ray of sunshine in the darkest night. He knew he wasn't: he was a destructive force, he was chaos, he was the purest anarchy. But then there was Arabella... And she was nothing he would ever expect. She wasn't afraid. Not even a little bit...

His gaze was hungry and insane: his eyes were dark as the deepest night, while his mouth was the door to hell. Arabella just wanted to surrender: she didn't need to controle it, to controle him. He was wild, she loved it. She was his to keep, she was his to use, she would be his doll forever, if he would ever really keep her with him.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered and Joker didn't wait any longer. 

He squeezed her cheeks between his thumb and the palm of his right hand. Her skin was fresh and soft, he had never felt something so pure. He felt so good knowing how he would break that perfect little porcelain dool. 

He brought her closer to him and Arabella finally felt his tongue inside her mouth. He was hot. So fucking hot, Arabella's head was spinning. She was going mad for real. He was devouring her: his wet tongue was eating her alive, his theet were scratching her soft, pink lips, his hands were keeping her still. His mouth was heaven and hell, fire and water, dark and light. He was everything. She would have died on those scarred crimson lips. 

Joker sensed her open lips brushing his rough scars and he was burning, not of anger, but of lust. No, he never kissed. She was a drug and he hated her for it. He wanted her too much, he wanted to destroy her, make her his, chain her to himself, he was completely addicted to her, her smell, her warmth, everything. He hated her and at the same time he wanted to fuck her like a whore. His whore.

Arabella thought her whole face would get dirty with makeup, but she didn't care, quite the contrary. She wanted more, she wanted to see that red color spread everywhere on her body. She wanted to be marked. 

With his other hand Joker grabbbed the hem of her shirt. He needed to see more, he had to see everything of that young, sweet body. He would have scarred her, he would have engraved her skin, she would have wore his name forever.   
Joker started to touch her: his hands slid under her shirt and grabbed her hips. He pushed her against the cold wall and bit her lip as he wanted to feed himself with her soft flesh. He sank his finger in her hips and she moaned softly on his mouth. 

Before he could part from her, Arabella bit his lip, as they were a juicy friut. Joker shook his head as if he had just been crossed by a deep shiver. 

"No no no," he said "be a good doll and ya'll be rewarded, um? Can ya do it for me, doll?" he asked her and Arabella sensed how broken his voice was by the longing he felt at that moment. 

Maybe he would have killed her in the end, but what did it matter? Her life began and ended in that hospital. At least she would finally feel something true. 

Then he grabbed the neck of her shirt and tore it in half. Arabella was unable to explain where all that strength might come from, but she wasn't interested in explaining it either. She gasped and a surprised sigh left her lips. 

Immediately with one hand Joker covered her mouth. He couldn't let her get'em discovered. He had to fuck her first. Oh and he would fuck her, she would beg him to be fucked like the little mad slut she was. 

"Ata-ta" he said, "won't ya want someone to come to see you in this state, um? While you let Mr Joker open you in half, like a FUCKING apple?". 

Arabella gasped in his hand, while his gaze slid over her bra and there he saw the card. He put his hand under the garment, squeezed her breast tightly until it hurt, then took the card and showed it to her: "I see ya missed me too, doll" he said. 

He grabbed her tit again, never letting go of her mouth. He didn't need to cut her bra, he was just satisfied touching her breasts, squeezing them as if they were two fruits. Joker looked at her bewitched: she was desperate to moan sweetly feeling his big, hard cock fucking her little pussy. 

Then in a quick movement he took his hand from her mouth and kissed her again. He touched her almost everywhere, Arabella didn't even know where. He was everywhere and everything. She felt his nails on her cheeks, on her soft belly, on the hem of her sweatpants. Fuck, she was dying to feel those finger on her burning sex. Her pussy was soaked wet, she just wanted to fuck herself on his hand. She wanted to have him watch her while she was coming apart, while she was dying because of the powerful orgasm he would give her. 

Then he put his hands around her neck and squeezed. Arabella missed the air. She was holding for dear life. 

"You are MINE" he said, extremely serious, burning with anger and passion. "You are MY doll and nobody else will play with you from now on, clear?". 

He didn't expect a reaction, but Arabella nodded slightly. When he took his hands off her red neck and turned her over, pressing her face against the wall Arabella laughed slightly. 

"Oh, ya find it funny too?" he asked as he lowered her pants and underpants. "Then we can play together" he said and, finally, Arabella felt his hand slide back and forth on the wet lips of her sex. She trembled and not from the cold, but from the wait.

Joker was provoking her intensely: his fingers revolved around her clitoris, but never touching it completely. He knew how to touch a woman, he would have been such a bastard. He wanted to torture her, he wanted to see her in pieces for him, he wanted to be begged as a fucking god. She was his to use, she was his to play with, she was his favourite new toy. Arabella wanted to moan, but she knew she had to keep silent or else he would have stopped. No, she would have been a good little doll for Mr Joker. 

"Oh you're a good little bunny" he said again "you're pretty good at keeping quiet. I don't like it". 

His finger were fire: he just barely brushed her clit, her wet, plump lips, he made her feel just a slight, deep, excruciating pleasure, while he grabbed her hair so hard it really hurt. 

Arabella panted softly. "Stop it... Ah, Joker please, please" she murmured and he laughed through gritted teeth. He sank his mouth on her exposed neck. He sucked on her skin, she knew he was tasting her and it was so fucking hot, so erotic, so lustful. Every now and then he penetrated her with a finger, enough to open the lips of her hot pussy, but not enough to allow her to come on his hand. No, she would come around his cock, she would milk him like a little slut. 

"Oh yes, beg me a little more doll, beg me. Again. A little. More" he replied and with that he penetrated her with his massive and hard cock.   
He didn't wait to let her get used to the size of his cock. He was tired of waiting. He began to fuck her uncontrollably, he penetrated all the way, until he hit her cervix violently. He wanted to make her suffer and at the same time wanted to be her only reason for orgasm. 

He thought about killing her, suffocating her to death while he fucked her like a porcelain doll. That would have been Arabella's last fuck. He covered her mouth again with his hand, enough to stop her moans, but not enough to stop her from speaking. 

"Joker..." Arabella whispered with tears in her eyes "it hurts...". 

He snarled with satisfaction: "Does it hurt?" he said "Good. So good, doll. Ah... Ah yeah, you are so tight... That fucking baboon will never touch ya again. Never again. Oh yes... Oh yeah, fuck... So wet... Tell me you like it. TELL ME YOU LIKE IT" he finally ordered rabidly and she did. 

She told him how much she could feel it all the way, until she was completely filled with its entire length. She snarled and panted smugly as he fucked her with more force, more force. Arabella would accept it all. No, one fuck would not have been enough for him. She was perfect: she trusted him. He could have done anything, he could have broken her feelings and then put them back together like an artist with his mosaic. Oh yes, he would have had her begging on her knees as he throttled her with his cock. He would have fucked her ass until it bleed, he would have engraved his name in her skin to mark her forever.

By the time Joker finally touched her clit, causing her to rub on his fingers with each violent stroke he gave her, Arabella had almost reached orgasm. 

"You will come when I say it" he whispered in her ear and Arabella began to cry silently. She needed it, she has't felt those feelings since... No, she had never really experienced them in her life. Her liquids were now completely wetting his cock and dripping on the floor. 

"Let me come... Stop it and let me come..." she murmured while crying and he laughed again under his teeth. 

"Beg me" he ordered and Arabella refrained from doing so. He spanked her. Hard. He did it many times in a row, each stroke stronger than the previous one, but lighter than the next. His hand was strong and her ass was firm and all red and hot. He spanked her so hard that Arabella was sure that the following day she would struggle to sit in the canteen. 

"Im-plo-re me" he ordered again and Arabella gave in the struggle. 

"I need to come Joker, I want to come while you're still, ah, inside me.... Please, let me come, please... I beg you Joker!" 

Arabella perceived his smug smile before feeling that hand on her again and the persistent rhythm of his cock that penetrated her without restraint. Finally he intensely touched her clit, made it vibrate and tremble on his fingers, Arabella completely abandoned herself to that pleasure, clinging to it to get out of that whirlwind of intense torture. She came holding back the moans and the breath, hearing him growl and pant in her ear as he filled her with warm load. 

Slowly, very slowly, they caught their breath. 

He turned her over, regardless of the sperm dripping out of her cunt and dirtying her pants and the floor. 

He kissed her again, but this time it was different. They were no longer in a hurry. Arabella first felt his moist and a little rough mouth touch her lips, then more and more insistently she felt his tongue push to explore her mouth. They kissed each other for an indefinable time. 

It really was different. Unlike anything he had ever done before: he didn't kiss. And instead... He was there, dying on her mouth, because Arabella was perfect. She had been made for him.

Then Arabella trembled. 

Joker said nothing; he took some keys from the pocket of the pants he had pulled up again and opened the handcuffs. Arabella did not move: he dressed her pulling up her pants, with the tatters of her shirt he wiped her face covered with smudged makeup, then took off his sweatshirt and made her wear it.

Eventually he took the cigarettes from her pockets and lit two, one for each of them. "Tà-da" he exclaimed when he was done and Arabella seemed almost recomposed. 

She smiled slightly and leaned back against the wall. She wanted to enjoy that moment before her anxiety devoured her: she knew that she wouldn't sleep all night. Now that the endorphins still kept her thoughts sedated, she watched him smoke and thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"How do you know my name?" she finally asked. She never introduced herself. 

He laughed, not with his usual crazy laugh, but in a more subtle, more ironic way. He looked at her and said to her, as if it were the most normal thing in the world: "Ya'll have no secrets with me, doll". 

Arabella knew that would change everything: Joker had decided that she belonged to him and who was she to refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	8. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella can't live anymore with the idea she could lose him, so she makes a deal with Joker. Nothing you couldn't expect from this two psychos.

Arabella had truly spent a sleepless night after that meeting. Joker had broken her, or at least he was successfully doing it. It hadn't happened for months, but Arabella spent the night curled up in a fetal position, sitting on the bed, counting the odd numbers.

No cigarette was enough. The package ended at half past two in the morning, at three o'clock the usual nurse arrived to give her another, always accompanied by the playing card. Arabella looked at it for a long time, holding it tightly between her fingers.

He would have left her. Maybe not tomorrow and not even the next day, but sooner or later he would tire of her. All children sooner or later get tired of the new toy. The thought made her mad and she thanked that she had not yet met that psychiatrist, Harleen Quinzel, otherwise she would have quartered her as if it were meat for slaughter.

She didn't sleep all night, but came to a conclusion and soon she would make Joker her request.  
~~~  
Joker had pretty much destroyed everything in his cell and there wasn't much actually. He had torn the mattress to shreds, with bare hands. He had broken through the camp bed. Everything was in pieces, he was too.

Arabella was perfect from every point of view: beautiful and inconstant, mad and ready to explode with violence like a time bomb and, moreover, he was able to control her. And she was smart.

No no no, he didn't like smart women, usually. He liked those uh, stupid enough not to understand how dangerous he was. But Arabella was different, he knew it. Arabella knew everything, had sensed everything and, not only she wasn't afraid, but she desired him. It was not something he had ever experienced before, the scars had always had the bad habit of removing the things he wanted from him and so he had to learn to take them. Arabella instead...

Damn it! He continued to destroy. Because what he felt was not the satisfaction of having broken the fragile mind of a girl, but the uncontrollable desire to mold her as he wanted and keep her to himself... maybe even forever.

When he saw her in the canteen the next day, a tiny part of him, of which he did not even know the existence, broke. Arabella looked hideous. Had it been anyone else, Harleen for example, Joker would never have been happier to see her so... lost. But that was HIS girl, he couldn't allow her to be so unwell.

"Today it seems that... the sleeping beauty in the woods got up with uh, the crooked moon" he commented, sitting in front of her.

By now the girl had abandoned attempts to always sit in the usual place and always order the same food. She was eating an ice cream cup when Joker joined her. When she raised her gaze to look at him and he saw how red and swollen her eyes were still, Joker grimaced, almost disgusted.

"You have to promise me" she said hoarsely, "that when you get tired of me... you will kill me."

Joker licked his mouth and approached her bewitched: the girl returned his... obsession. She was perfect, perfect.

"It's interesting that you said _when_ and not _if_. I, I don't want to _kill_ you! I want to **play** with you. Don't ya wanna play with me, doll?"

"We will only play until the game is fun for you, isn't it?"

"What if... It was you, to be bored?".

Arabella hadn't taken into consideration the fact that she could have freedom of choice in this game, but since he was graciously granting her...

"I will kill you."

"Will you kill me?"

"Yes, I will be your last favorite toy, Jo-ker" she finally replied and he felt hot again.

If the attendants hadn't been checking the canteen, he would have taken Arabella and fucked her on that table in front of everyone. She was his, his, his. She made him... mad!

His erect and marble-hard cock pressed uncomfortably from inside his underwear. He would have liked to put his pants down and masturbate to fill his girlfriend's broken face with sperm.

But he was turning his back on the entrance to the canteen and the place was crowded enough for no one to notice him and take him away from there. He reached into his pants and started masturbating. He stroaked furiously his cock.

"Tell me how you will do it. Tell me, tell me, I want you to tell me, **TELL ME** " he ordered and Arabella, seeing him growl like this and perceiving her movements under the table, smiled mischievously.

"I will let you touch me one last time... I will make you kneel in front of me and ask you to lick my cunt until you make me tremble on your mouth. I will beg you to make me feel your scars on my sweet, wet lips, until you will have completely covered me with saliva and red makeup... Then, when you have made me orgasm on your face, I will make you get up, I will take the knife from your sleeve and cut your throat. I'll watch you bleed until I am covered with your blood and of your saliva" she whispered in his ear, because it was just a secret between them.

Joker could no longer restrain himself and his frantic and painful movements turned into a powerful orgasm inside his boxers. He got dirty with his cum, but he couldn't care less.

When he recovered from his fast orgasm Joker looked her in the eye, perhaps he really looked at her for the first time with serious lucidity and said: "You are... a little wi **t** ch".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	9. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella's behaviour has consequences, while her relationship with Joker develope.

"You had one of your seizures again, Miss Zmith" said the doctor. Arabella nodded, lighting a cigarette, but said nothing. 

"And I was also told that you have made some changes to your routine since you came in contact with patient 7303" he continued and Arabella would have liked to yell at him that the man had a name. She didn't, she just nodded again. 

"How did these changes make you feel?" he asked. 

"Bewildered" she replied "but I can't control everything" (not if Joker did it for her, she thought, but didn't say it) "anyway I'm getting used to it". The doctor said nothing, took notes in his notebook and nodded. 

"It seems to me that patient 7303 unexpectedly had a positive influence on her" he commented. 

Arabella laughed slightly at the irony of the situation: Joker had broken her, chained her to him for the rest of her life that still remained, and yet she had never felt so free. 

"Yeah, it's funny" she just said and doctor Colleman took her back to her cell.  
~~~  
"What's your name?" Arabella's question broke the silence in which they had fallen for several minutes. 

Their rhythmic and synchronized breaths had been the only noise after the violent and uncontrolled sex to which they had abandoned themselves a second time. 

Now, sitting on the stairs side by side, they were smoking a cigarette and looking at each other. Joker didn't answer and Arabella nodded. 

"You said" she kept talking "that there must be no secrets between us". 

He said no with a finger and laughed, "Nah doll, I said ya don't have to keep secrets from me."

Arabella sighed.  
"I don't really care" she whispered.

"So why do ya ask, um?"

"I belong to you. It is your name that I want to pronounce on the day you kill me."

Joker was not going to do it. It was perhaps the only time in his life he had been sincere. He didn't want to kill her. He could not. She inspired every madness he didn't think he would ever be capable of. He wanted her with him the day he would leave Arkham to regain control of Gotham. She had perfect madness for him. 

Could he trust her? Joker had never trusted chance. She was subjugated to him: by now her life would have fallen apart if he had left her, so she preferred to die rather than lose him. She had totally submitted to him. He was so satisfied that he gave himself permission to tell her his name.

"Jack. My name is Jack."

Arabella smiled... Jack. It suited him.  
Then he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her back against the ladder. 

Joker was extremely close to her face, but he didn't want to kiss her. He was studying her and Arabella knew it: she didn't resist, she wasn't afraid, she didn't ask him to leave her. She closed her eyes and she smiled slightly. 

Joker kissed her. He licked her lips as if he wanted to give her his blessing, then let her breathe. Yes, she was perfect.  
~~~  
"We believe that patient 1303 has developed sufficient self-control to be readapted into society. She will be reassigned to a rehabilitation center where she will be held for the remainder of her prison term and will carry out socially useful work for a currently undetermined time. Any future progress will be ascertained by the assigned specialist".

With this brief document Arabella's conditional freedom was declared, and she couldn't be more desperate. She wanted to run to Joker, warn him and find ways to stay in there with him for as long as possible. 

She had also thought of killing someone, whoever entered her cell. But she couldn't, not until Joker wasn't aware of the situation. He had been very clear, she should never have had any secrets with him and Arabella was not willing to hide anything from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	10. Goodbye Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella must go, but Joker's not going to leave her alone. She had a new mission now, and she would do everything for him.

"They let me out J" Arabella told him trembling with anger and anguish "they send me away and I... I... J I kill them all if they let me get out of here without you, I... I make a massacre, I want to see them... rattle like slaughtered pigs!". Arabella was clutching the plastic knife again as if she could really only kill someone with that. She broke it again into small fragments, then looked at him with fiery eyes. 

Joker just laughed. "Ha ha oh ha ha oh, oh doll... you uh, you underestimate me" he just said. 

He added nothing else: Arabella would be transferred the next morning and he had nothing more to say. 

But she was not angry or frightened: that was Joker, although he wanted to make her believe that he never had plans, he knew exactly what he was doing. 

When she saw him get up and wink at her, before returning to his cell, Arabella knew he had something in mind and she would only have to find the self-control needed to rely on him.  
~~~  
"Jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. A cell phone, a lipstick and a pair of black amphibians. Five tokens and... Driver's license and identity document" said the man as he returned the personal effects. 

Arabella took everything and got dressed in the changing room. She turned on her cell phone and instinctively checked the phone book. It now contained only two telephone numbers: "J" and "Guys".

Arabella smiled. She rummaged again in her pockets and, in the back right pocket of her trousers, she found a key and a playing card. An address was written on the back of the card. 

In the inside pocket of her jacket, Arabella sensed something hard, more bulky and cold as metal. She slipped a hand into the pocket and, wrapped in a green and purple bow, there was a 6.35 caliber, a tiny but efficient gun, the one Arabella would have always wanted. 

She was moved. She carried it to her heart and sighed, as if it had been an engagement ring. After all, she thought that for Joker there wasn't much difference between that gift and a declaration of love. 

She got out of the bathroom and, as expected, nobody carried out any checks on her anymore. A taxi designated by the hospital waited for her outside the building. 

It was raining that day. Arabella could not have been happier. She let herself get wet from the rain for a few minutes, until the taxi driver honked his horn. Arabella joined him and got into the car. The man left without speaking and Arabella, for a moment, believed he was one of his men. But when the man told her he had to accompany her to the rehabilitation center who knows where in the city, Arabella laughed. The man paid no attention until he looked into the rearview mirror and saw her show him the card. 

"No, you see, it's the wrong address" Arabella said, then pulled out the gun and pointed it at his temple. She ordered him to stop the car. 

Arabella knew she couldn't drive that car to the established address, the police would find it. She needed new clothes, not to be recognized at least for the time necessary to reach the address that Joker had given her. 

She ordered him to take off his sweater and trousers and he did it, crying and pathetically begging him to spare his life, but Arabella couldn't risk: without adding anything else she shot him in the temple. She undressed and dressed in the taxi driver's clothes, took each of his personal effects and left the taxi. It was evening, fortunately. The streets in that area of Gotham were almost deserted and robberies were commonplace. Arabella retrieved a cap found on the ground and put it on, putting on all the hair she managed to collect.

She walked in the rain for at least an hour, smoking one cigarette after another, until she reached the place. It was an old abandoned factory, or so it seemed. She opened the entrance gate and walked to the structure. Each door was open. 

She continued on the dark stairs inside the black and dusty building. She put her hand on each door handle, but she wasn't interested in open doors. No, the door she was looking for was closed and the key would open that too. 

She reached the roof of the factory. It had to be there. The last metal armored door looked at her as if it was expecting her. Arabella finished smoking her cigarette and crushed the butt with the tip of her boot on the ground. She swung the key into the lock: once, two and three times. The door opened. 

The rest of the factory was dark and gloomy, but everything was different there. Arabella didn't expect it. What she immediately felt was a strong smell of gasoline and then she saw the city lights. There, in the attic of the factory, a huge window allowed to look out over the entire Gotham, as it could be managed as a conductor with his musicians does. 

Arabella immediately understood why Joker had chosen that place for himself and... she was in his house. The thought made her tremble. How many people could boast of having entered the den of the wolf and of having come out of it safe and sound? Maybe just her. The thought gave her shivers of pleasure. 

She concentrated on everything else. In an illuminated corner there were an open shower, a bathtub and a toilet. All without doors. Obviously, he never needed it. 

A large table stood in front of a wall covered with newspaper articles, photographs, city maps, railway networks, the underground network, telephone numbers, codes, words engraved with a knife or written in black and red. On the table there was a mirror and his make up. There were clothes on the only chair: his favorite costume. 

On the walls hung weapons of all kinds, knives of all shapes and sizes, arrows, crossbows, razors, baseball bats still soiled with blood. Arabella had no doubt that Joker knew what he was doing. 

The bed was nothing but a huge mattress resting on wooden pallets. The blanket on it was wet and cold, but she didn't care. She had never felt at home as much as that moment. 

There she could see everything and understood why Jack had chosen that place: he dominated the city, everything was under his control. 

Above the bed stood a huge graffiti: "MONSTERS DON'T SLEEP UNDER THE BED, THEY LIVE INSIDE YOUR HEAD :)". Arabella thought there was nothing more true.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around, wondering what she should do. The answer came immediately. The phone rang and she received a message.

Joker:  
"Call the boys. They've things for ya. Get me out of here."

Arabella smiled. Now the game was all in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	11. Can't live without him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella's having a hard time, all alone in Gotham, but this isn't going to last.

Joker's boys were just what was left of the Russian mafia: a group of armed kids. Arabella knew that they would obey, because if they hadn't been afraid of her they would surely have been of J. 

The girl met them in an alley parallel to the Arkahm Asylum, in the dark of the night. Arabella stayed with them only to tell them what she needed.

"I want a map of the twelfth-floor, criminal psychiatry department, some gas bombs, rye interference generators, gas masks, cigarettes and contraceptives... and a car."

"That's all?"

"Any problem?"

"No, everything will be ready by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night, at this time, here, I want the car and the trunk full of everything. If something is missing, I'll kill the younger one."

"What?! Fucking bitch, you can't..."

The boy never spoke again, Arabella shot him in the forehead.

"Any objections?"

Nobody said anything anymore.

Arabella had had it all. She had locked herself in the attic for twenty-four hours, without sleeping or eating, just smoking cigarettes and drinking water from the sink. She was in pieces, but she was going crazy without her medicines and without Jack. She should also have asked for Valium, or narcotics. She hadn't thought about it, her only priority was to save Jack from that hell. 

Arabella knew Arkham: all the doors were lockable from inside the guardhouse, both those of the patient cells and those of the entire floor. The department could not communicate directly with the outside world, but all the intercoms went to the hospital emergency room first. Contacts with the police were directed by high-efficiency computers, doctors were unable to bring personal belongings into their offices. It was all too easy.   
~~~  
Gordon had already been informed of Arabella Zmith's disappearance. The psychiatrist who had followed her on her psychiatric journey to Arkham had declared her close to Joker.

"Has Miss Zmith ever shown unusual or dangerous behavior in the last period?"

"I'm afraid not, she has shown numerous improvements. We are all shocked at what happened."

"We cannot avoid investigating you too, your negligence has been unacceptable."

"Nobody has ever taken risky measures! The patient had made evident progress, we could not ignore the process of reintegration into society!"

"This will be judged by my investigation. Give me the patient's file, we have a warrant to examine it. For now you can go, but stay in the city."

The doctor left the police station, while Gordon concentrated on the immediate measures to be implemented: the entire building would be constantly patrolled by his men, the psychiatric plan would have a permanent presence in front of the entrance and the emergency exit would be supervised constantly. 

Joker would not have run away again. Gotham would not put up with his psychological terrorism again.  
~~~  
Arabella spent the last day before the action waiting for the evening, sitting on the roof of the factory. It had stopped raining only a few hours and she was sad, since had come out that rain was what she liked most, after Jack obviously. 

She kept thinking about her whole story with him, all she had to go through before he got to that lousy hospital cage. 

She knew the following evening was going to be as much fun as Jack would have liked and... she had a special moment for Dr. Quinzel. 

Luckily in those days she had remembered to get the anxiolytics she needed and a good amount of weed to keep her anxious tachycardia sedated.

Arabella was ready for action. After all, it was a hospital, a hospital that she knew well. They would never suspect her. She would take all the men with her, at the end of the last job she had assigned them. The whole plan had been completed. She would have managed to free Joker. She could not live without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	12. The show, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella's got a plan to take Joker out of Arkham and nothing is going to stop her.

Joker, in his cell, knew that his Arabella was about to arrive. 

He could only imagine the madness he was dragging her into, oh he would have been so proud of her. She was his little masterpiece. 

If she had survived then surely he would have been able to make the most of it, teach her everything, make her his favorite student. Oh how many things he could have taught her... 

Oh and as for the doctor, Harleen. Arabella must have had something in mind, she wouldn't have lost opportunity to gain control even of that unpleasant situation... She was crazy! She would have been jealous, insane, maniac. 

Yes she was perfect. He could not wait to live with her that new battle for the soul of Gotham, away from that dirty hospital.  
~~~  
The evening was peaceful. Agents Dawson and Olliver, outside the main door from which there was direct access to the lift which led exclusively to the twelfth floor, awaited new directions. 

They had just received information that patient Zmith had been found in a state of confusion in one of the alleys on the outskirts. 

"I hope this ends quickly, the night shifts are exhausting" one of the two policemen commented. 

Shortly thereafter, the police car arrived: Arabella was struggling, crying inside, she was breathing hard and she kept rocking back and forth in the back seat. The other two agents opened the door and dragged her out. 

"Let us take the patient to the psychiatry department. We all want to go home earlier tonight!" one of them exclaimed and Dawson and Olliver nodded. They opened the door without asking any further questions. 

If their radios worked, perhaps they would have received the alarm from the other two agents on the back who had not been lucky. Two other Arabella men had killed the policemen and brought the car the girl had requested there. 

In the elevator Arabella stopped her staging. She opened the oversize jacket she was wearing and took out a bag with takeaway coffee cups. 

"Give it to the agents in front of the main door, the signal jammer is under the cardboard box, be careful" she said, then the elevator reached the floor.

Arabella had resumed simulating the panic attack, while the two men dragged her inside. 

None of the attendants or policemen offered any resistance, no one received any warning about stopping the false policemen or the escaped patient. 

"Take me to the guardhouse" Arabella whispered to the two men who pretended to drag her into the psychiatric ward. The two approached the attendants and showed the patient escaped. 

"We have orders to remove her handcuffs in a closed room. She could be dangerous" one of them said and the others made them enter the room. 

There was the central computer that regulated the opening and closing of all the doors, those of the patients and those for access to the ward. As soon as Arabella heard the door close behind her, she took action. 

One of her men removed her handcuffs and she was able to grab the already loaded guns that the two carried in the cases of their uniforms. 

"Oh my God!" a nurse screamed, but she did not have time to reach the alarm button, that Arabella shot between her eyes. 

"Never meant to be back for good... But since I'm here, let's have a good time" Arabella said laughing. 

She pointed both guns at the attendants in the room and suddenly started shooting like a madwoman: she wounded them, but didn't kill them. The rest of the work would have been done by gas. 

"If I hear a SINGLE word! I'll tear you up like slaughter beasts, have I been clear?!" she screamed. She was pleased with the total silence that fell into the room. 

Then she turned to the men. "Take the guns, there're still six shots. Don' waste 'em. Kill the doctors, all but the lovely ray of sunshine, the blonde" Arabella said "she's mine to play with. Tie her tight, all you need is in the box".

Arabella had had the box delivered a few minutes before she entered: all the gas bombs and everything needed to tie Doctor Quinzel had been placed in the large cardboard package. 

In the backpack Arabella was wearing there were the only three gas masks that would save her, Jack and Harleen. The show had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	13. The show, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Arabella escapes Arkham finally, and they being with them someone to play with.

Arabella heard screaming from the doctors' office. They were so annoying! The boys worked efficiently: they shot everyone, some died. 

The girl took care of locking all the doors before meeting Dr. Quinzel. Harleen was frightened and disoriented. She knew that all that had to do with Joker, but she thought... 

She didn't have time to think any further, because those men who had tied her up now were forcing her to move. A little further on, the doctor saw the woman Joker had caused all that for: Arabella Zmith. 

The doctor who had attempted to cure Miss Zmith, Doctor Colleman, had warned her of the unusual connection between their patients, but Joker had been careful to name Arabella. 

When Harleen tried to talk about her, Joker laughed saying he had no idea who Arabella Zmith was, he was just having a great time torturing an anxious psychopath. 

That had been the moment when, actually, he had discovered the name of that splendid girl from which he was now deeply obsessed.

"Hi darlin' " she said to Harleen "we finally get to know each other! Joker told me about you, I didn't like it. You know, I don't know if they told you, but I am very jealous of my things, I hate to lose control over them and you... You fool, you tried to steal what is mine!" 

Arabella knelt in front of Harleen Quinzel and pulled out the small 6.35 caliber she was so fond of. 

"I am a class criminal, I don't like getting my hands dirty, Joker knows. For this reason he gave me this... Is it cold?" she asked pointing at the woman's temple. Harleen began to cry, tremble and beg for mercy. Arabella laughed. 

"Oh dear! No, don't be afraid. I won't kill you, I won't do it... It will be a gift that my boyfriend will give me" she concluded.

With that Arabella put the gas mask on her head, ignoring the doctor's tears, and turned to the others. 

"Go away and get the other two on the back" she said. The men came out of the emergency exit, greeted Olliver and Dawson in front of the main entrance and, passing through the back, got rid of the corpses of the other two agents.  
~~~  
Joker heard the door to his cell open. Finally! He had entered perfectly healthy and was now going out almost mad because of the bore! 

Oh, they wouldn't have seen the light of day if they had deprived him of his beautiful doll. Gotham had been fun, but that hospital had been able to feed him something he would never really tire of testing. Oh he knew how to play with people, Arabella had been a lot of fun... 

Then he had wanted her, in a different way. Not that he had never felt sexual attraction before, but Arabella reciprocated his obsession, even more than he did. She had become completely dependent on him: he was her new psychiatrist! That thing... That thing offered him an infinity of possibilities: each of his perversions had become so unhealthily tempting if he imagined experiencing it with her. 

Yes, he was so proud of his small work of art. The last thing he had to remember to do was sign his masterpiece.

Then slowly the door of his cell opened and Arabella appeared in front of him. She was beautiful, as always. 

"Hey J..." she whispered with a shy smile on her lips. Oh he could see the madness finally released in her gaze. She was a fucking wonder. 

Joker got up and went to meet her. "What a pity, bunny, that I can't tear these awful clothes off you, but you see, we're late and I can't meet Gordon without my uniform. Am I right, uhm?" Joker said brushing Arabella's cheek with one hand. She handed him the mask. 

"I'm just an actress, you're the director. End the starring show" she whispered in his ear and Joker shivered with pleasure. 

He grabbed the gas mask and walked to the guardhouse. All the survivors had been tied up there, bleeding and fighting against the pain of their wounds. 

"Well, now... Let's run a race! The first one who manages to press the door unlock button saves everyone else" Joker put on his mask while Arabella blew up the gas bombs "You have three minutes from now". 

He, Arabella and Dr. Quinzel ran down the stairs and reached the car. Arabella closed Harleen in the trunk and then went to drive the car. Joker had already lit a cigarette for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	14. Harley's trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker knows that his girlfriend deserves a treat and her deepest desire is to see Harley's death.

Joker and Arabella didn't speak on the way. She continued to smoke while driving to the destination. He played with the gun, twirled it around his fingers, while he let his blond hair be disheveled by the fresh evening air that came in quickly from the car window.

When they arrived he turned to her. He grabbed her by the neck and dragged her towards him until he was able to kiss her.

He desperately needed to fuck her like the doll she was, to control her and play with her until she went crazy.

"Let's take the doctor home" he said, before biting his girlfriend's lips hard. Arabella nodded.

They went up the stairs to the attic, Arabella aimed the gun on the doctor's back while forcing her to walk. Harleen hadn't stopped crying and Joker was beginning to be annoyed by that constant loaf.

As soon as they entered, Arabella wasted no time: she tied Harleen tightly on the only chair in the middle of the huge room.

"Ah! I love Gotham. Don't you, Harley?" Joker started talking.

He took off his sweatshirt and Arabella looked up at him. Despite their moments in Arkham she had never seen him completely naked. His marble chest was muscular, covered with scars and beautiful. Her eyes were already shining with desire.

"See, Harley, my life... Here look, look at my doll. Come here Bella" he called the girl and Arabella trotted happily to him. Joker grabbed her and turned her towards Harleen, who was looking at the couple across the table.

Doctor Quinzel was frightened, terrified. She just wanted to escape and forget everything, while Joker tore the girl's shirt in front of her.

Arabella jumped and then laughed. Joker, standing behind her, slid his fingers over the naked and hot skin on the girl's chest, while she did not stop laughing.

"How have you ever thought I could choose _you_ rather than _her_?" Joker asked Harley, but never looked up from Arabella's body.

She had relaxed in his arms, raised an arm and her hand was now stroking the Joker's neck. He purred on her ear and Arabella was suddenly happy, happy as she had never been.

Joker sank his teeth into her neck, strong enough to leave a bite mark, Arabella screamed. Joker felt the metallic taste of those few drops of blood that he could lick and immediately his cock, which was already half aroused, became rock hard.

His girlfriend rubbed her perfect round ass on his big fat cock and he just wanted to put it inside her ass until she screamed his name.

But no, no he had to control himself. He had other plans for his girlfriend.

Joker brought his scarred and crimson mouth close to Arabella's ear.

"Bunny, look at Harleen" he began to say. Joker grabbed her cheeks with one hand and forced her to open her eyes.

"Look at her, Bella. Harley is dying to be in your place. What would you do if I touched her now? If you were tied to that chair, unable to move, while I fuck Harley like a little slut...".

Joker felt Arabella wiggling in his arms and he had to squeeze her wrists tightly to be able to stop her from climbing on the table to go and strangle Harleen Quinzel with her own hands.

"Oh but, **doll**! I know what you want, I know! But I will kill her, for you, because you were so good at getting me out of there! So good, you deserve a treat."

Then his tone of voice became more serious. His gaze darkened. Joker put a hand on Arabella's back.

"Lie on the table" he said and she obeyed. Joker moved.

"Don't move, doll." He walked to his favorite wall.

"I love playing, Harley, ya know it. What I like most is... Look, I Harley, I admire you. You, with all your _notions_ , all your _studies_... How did ya trust me? I mean, **look at me**! Do I look like someone you can trust? Oh, but don't worry, ya're not the only one. Bella loves me."

Joker had grabbed his favorite knife with the double blade, then ducked down beside Harleen. Arabella looked up only at what was necessary to look at him.

She knew Joker would notice, but when she saw him smile next to Doctor Quinzel's face she understood that Jack would not punish her more than necessary.

"And do you know what's the funniest thing of all? It's that I love her the same way." Arabella smiled and lowered her eyes again, looking at the table; he stood behind her.

"Stay still, doll" he whispered again. Joker grabbed the girl's threadbare trousers and with three clean and quick cuts he cut them to shreds without leaving even a scratch.

"I missed ya, bunny, you know?" he said. With one hand he lightly caressed the girl's delicate skin, her bare thigh, her soft round ass.

"Doll, your hands, put 'em on the table, open palm."

She still obeyed. Joker smiled looking at Harleen.

"See? She trusts me. Will it be a good idea, as it was for ya? Um, who knows! Neither do I, right now... There are so many things I would like to do to her..."

Arabella smiled with tears of joy in her eyes: every second that passed, with every word she spoke, he confirmed that she belonged to him, that she was his, that he wanted her. Arabella had never felt safer despite having a knife on her skin.

Joker cut the whole shirt and in a few minutes the girl found herself naked and lying on the cold table, with Joker's hot hands crossing and stroking her skin, as if he were preparing his canvas.

Arabella felt the tip of the knife touch her from time to time, slide down her spine. The blade was freezing and she sighed at its infernal touch.

"Stay still" he repeated again.

Then Joker looked up at Harleen. Without stopping to look at her he sucked two of his fingers, wetting them with his saliva and then lowered them until he touched his girlfriend's already hot and soaked pussy.

"Oh look, she's **_wet_** " he said, with satisfaction.

He began to masturbate her. Joker had instructed Arabella well: the girl didn't speak if he did not tell her to do it, didn't moan and didn't move without permission.

"No rules for today. Ya've been good, Bella-ah, now show the doctor what it means when ya're a good doll."

Arabella smiled and finally released her moans. Joker had intensely touched her clitoris, his fingers had turned on it until it was completely wet. Bella's pussy was dripping on the floor.

Maybe, on another occasion, Joker would have had her lick it clean, but that evening was for her. Bella deserved a treat, she deserved to be able to play with Harley after all she had done for him.

"Tell me what you need."

"Inside... please, inside..."

"What?"

"Your cock."

"Already? Won't it hurt ya?" he asked. He was a sadist. He could not help but enjoy her pain.

"I want it to hurt" she was a masochist, all she wanted was to please him.

He didn't have it repeated. Joker undid his pants, pulled his fat, hard cock out and penetrated the girl immediately all the way, until he hit her cervix. Oh her pussy was so tight, it was heaven. The only paradise he had ever known.

"Tell her how much ya like it!" he screamed through clenched teeth as he fucked Arabella, who was still bent over the table and kept her legs wide open for him like a sweet, little slut.

"Fuck, it's so good! You fuck me so good! Your cock is huge, it's perfect. Thank you!" she mewed as she enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her so intensely.

Joker laughed. He had an immense desire to mark her for the rest of her life. She would belong to him forever. Her hips guided him to fuck her one more time, one stronger than the others. He stayed still for a second to enjoy her warm and wet, tight and delicious pussy.

Arabella moaned with pleasure and the screams were music to her ears. Joker decided he would never force her to keep silent again.

"Now I'll make you scream louder" he said.

Joker grabbed her black hair and held it all in one hand. He only lifted her up enough not to let Harleen see what he was going to do.

With a sharp and decisive blow he planted the knife in Bella' shoulder, not so much as to hurt her deeply, but enough to leave a clear and persistent mark.

"You are mine and you know... I don't like sharing. I would be a bad criminal, otherwise" he kept on muttering, while he cut into the girl's skin.

Arabella screamed and cried because the blade was sharp and it hurt, but she hadn't moved an inch. When he was done he smiled openly. He lifted her and turned her. She was sitting on the table with legs spread in front of him.

"How can we show my signature to Harleen, um? With all this hair..."

Joker grabbed all the girl's hair, again in one hand, and with the knife he cut it, reducing it to a clean cut bob.

Arabella laughed, proud to show the other what Jack had done on her skin: on her right shoulder, completely covered in blood, which continued to drip on the table and slide along her back, Joker had engraved a splendid J. His trademark.

Joker released the knife. Now he wanted to focus only on Bella. He penetrated her again. Joker started fucking her with no brakes, squeezing her neck until she could barely breathe.

"Say my name" he ordered.

"Jack..."

"Louder."

"Jack!"

"AGAIN!"

"Fuck, I'm coming! Jack, I love you!"

Her cunt was milking him, squeezing his cock to the last drop. He came. He came with her, filling her with cum at those words, since in his life he had no memory of anyone who had pronounced them for him and however fucking sick he was to admit it, he reciprocated.

She was crazy and he loved that madness of hers. It was the closest thing to love he had ever experienced.

Joker kissed her one last time then grabbed the gun on the table. He looked at Harley crying desperately.

The doctor was shocked, disgusted, traumatized. She had never witnessed such animalistic violence before that day. Besides, her heart had just gone to pieces.

"Yeah" Joker said, out of breath "I told her my real name." Then he shot her down.

Arabella rested her head on his shoulder and laughed slightly, happy and relieved. He returned the laugh, as if they were laughing at a stupid joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


	15. Show must go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they are free and they are together.

Doctor Quinzel's body lay forgotten at the bottom of the stairwell when Joker decided to get rid of it. He was never interested in Harley, he had used her wisely to obtain his privileges at Arkahm Asylum. 

Arabella seemed very satisfied with everything that had happened and he loved the fact that she was completely at his disposal: whatever he asked her, she would do it. 

The only thing she asked him was to be able to keep the doctor's boots as a souvenir. Beautiful, naked and sitting on the chair that had been Harleen's gallows, she wore those red gator leather boots and looked at them like a trophy, with a pleased smile on her lips. 

Joker knew that those boots were for her the confirmation that no other woman could ever take her place. Joker had created a monster and had never been more proud of himself. 

He then realized that the girl's back was still bleeding. "Doll, take off your boots" he ordered. 

He went to the bathtub and turned on the hot water. He gestured for her to enter and Bella obeyed; in the meantime he recovered towels, disinfectant and clean gauze. 

The girl had been foresighted and had everything she needed to take care of Jack in case there were any scuffles on the way: clean towels, needle and suture, tongs, disinfectants, painkillers, gauze and medical tape, food and water. Then she hadn't given up her vices: alcohol and weed had always been necessary to quell her anxiety attacks in the absence of medicines. 

Joker also took some of that stuff and then went back to the girl immersed in the water. Arabella was now curled up in a fetal position and left room for Joker. He too needed to relax, it had been a busy evening. 

Joker entered the tub and sat behind her. "We still have a lot of things to do, there are old friends I have to meet and, uhm, animals to free! We can't allow Batman to stay in his cage for much longer, don't ya think? But now! For now, we have to think of ya! My perfect, little, psychopathic doll. How do ya feel, bunny?"

Arabella smiled, hearing Joker work on her wound to clean it. She knew it would leave the scar, she couldn't be happier. "Never better" she replied. 

Joker gave her something to smoke, and she relaxed completely. As she smoked, she felt him immerse himself completely in the water. He was washing himself, his face would have been completely clean. She could have seen his face.

"Jack..." she whispered and felt him stiffen immediately. 

He wasn't used to hearing his name so lightly. Her voice was splendid, he would have liked to hear her say his name every damn day. He was obsessed with her voice, he was possessive and maniac. 

"May I see you, Jack?" she asked. 

"Yeah..." he replied. 

Arabella turned and looked at him. He was different, beautiful. His eyes seemed less dark, his cheeks were badly scarred by the scars, more than she could have noticed. He was perfect, Arabella would not change anything on his face. 

She lifted a finger, tried to bring it closer to his face to touch it, but Joker was faster. He grabbed the girl's neck and squeezed it tightly. 

"A-tà-tà, now bunny, don't go overboard. I don't think ya asked for permission, uhm? Tell me doll, do ya wanna know how I got these scars?"

Arabella smiled. It was the most sincere, clear and bright smile that Joker had ever seen in one of his victims. "Please..." she said with that thread of voice that he had left her. Joker laughed and left the girl, patted her cheeks and looked at her. 

"But look at you, you're so happy! I don't even need to put a smile on that face, do I?" he commented. He grabbed the girl and approached her. 

He kissed her slowly. He savored the tongue of his girlfriend that liked his one, bit her lips until he left marks of his teeth on her red and sensitive lips skin. 

Joker had long forgotten how sweet sex was. Now he would no longer do without it, he would vent all his perversions with her. 

He parted from the girl. He got out of the tub and grabbed the towels for both of them. They dried and then lay still naked in the bed. Arabella kept smoking her cigarettes, while he spoke quietly and thought alone, looking at the ceiling.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Tomorrow... First we go shopping. For you. We are class criminals and I don't intend to make you walk naked through the city. I don't have enough bullets for all the men who would watch you. Then, we have to get an appointment with Gordon... I have a lot to discuss with him... "Joker spoke looking at the ceiling, as if he were immersed in a thousand thoughts. 

Then he turned suddenly to her and smiled. "Now, now Bella, time to sleep! Tomorrow we'll start having fun again!" he said, then grabbed the girl and dragged her to the bed with him. 

Arabella lay down on her side and he hugged her from behind, squeezing his arms tightly around her, as if he wanted to stop her from moving. He held her close to his chest until he was convinced that she was sleeping and then began to stroke her hair. 

It was a new thing... Different. Not unpleasant. This infuriated him. Now he would have spent all his energy to defend her from the same chaos he himself would have created. He didn't want to think about it: he would have made her do whatever he wanted, he would have given her bigger and more powerful weapons, he would have given her his own knife. Together they would blow up the city, send it to fire until they managed to command it. 

And hopefully God was ready to save the souls of those who would evere try to even look at her. Arabella belonged to him and would have belonged to him until death; whose death was not very important. 

Arabella was not sleeping: she could feel the cuddles that Jack was giving her, but she did nothing to make him understand. He would have hated himself if he had noticed and she knew it. It was enough for her to be sure that she was always with him. 

Joker had conquered Gotham and she had conquered Joker. She couldn't feel more peaceful than that. She really fell asleep in his arms, relaxed on his chest, with the certainty that he would have been there the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this to the end, I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> Arabella's character is inspired by a song: "Arabella", by Arctic Monkeys (AM is one of the best rock album in history). Love you all, stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Batman or anything obviously.  
> Thank you for reading! Do you like it? If the answer is "Yes" then please leave kudos and let me know what you think in a comment! Love you all, take care.


End file.
